Harper Generations Number 4: Sam gives Jennifer an earful!
In this fourth episode of Harpers Generations; Sam Lucas and Lahoma Vane Lucas come to Boston to put the snotty Jennifer Barrett in her place for her attempt to destroy Anyssa Lucas Harper Forson's marriage. They get some formidable help in this from Michelle Harper! Scene Outside of Anyssa's house. The group arrived back in Boston two nights before, and Bryan and Anyssa had a lovely reunion. Jolie is pleased her folks are back together and Ellie is more than relieved. Aidan, Sammy and Derek are also pleased. When they stopped in Somerset, Ellen was asked to join. They all arrived in Boston and had a couple of nights together. This morning, everyone is gathered on the porch and are talking about what has to be done about Jennifer. It was revealed while in OKC that Jennifer had been the one who attempted to sink Bryan and Anyssa's marriage. SAM: Are you all ready to confront this woman? LAHOMA: I hope so, dear. She has gone way too far. ELLEN: When IS she ever going to learn, Aunt Sheila? SHEILA: I wish I knew, hon. ELLEN: Sounds like she never gives up. DYLAN: She will learn, Ellen, but I fear, she will learn the lesson the hard way. (Enter: Sammy, Derek, Aidan and Courtney Sue.) COURTNEY SUE: Ready to stop the old war-wagon? (Everyone laughs) SHEILA: That is a good one, Court. Although I think that would be an insult to real war-wagons! COURTNEY SUE: You're probably right there, Aunt Sheila. SAMMY: I am disgusted with her. She never learns! AIDAN: We're talking about Jennifer Barrett, Sammy. I am sorry to report that she'll never learn anything! DEREK: You're right on that one, Aidan. She is just incorrigible! AIDAN: Hey, Derek, what happened with Gary? DEREK: He is at college in New York. Remember? He went to Syracuse University. AIDAN: I forgot, sorry, pal. DEREK (smiling): It's all good, Aidan. He wrote me though. AIDAN: Oh, details. I want details. DEREK: Later, pal. Let's deal with the harridan first. MICHELLE: Look who's coming! BRYAN: Well, well well! Looks as if we don't have to come to her! She's coming to us! DEREK: She makes me sick! I just want to vomit! DYLAN (amused): I don't blame you there, son. (Coming down the street in perhaps one of the most disgusting and tackiest outfits ever seen in modern fashion history is Jennifer. She's dressed in a gown made from Trump slogans. This makes Sheila, the owner of one of the biggest fashion design houses in the country look as if she is about to laugh.) SAM: Well, well, well! I see for a former fashion model, she still has no fashion sense! JENNIFER (scornfully): What do you care, old man?! I think this is a LOVELY dress! Adorned with accolades for Trump! SAM (snarkily): As I said, no fashion sense! JENNIFER: Oh, what do you know about style, you stupid witless half-wit?! SAM: Keep a civil tongue in your mouth! JENNIFER: No! ANYSSA: You don't ever speak to my father that way! JENNIFER: Oh shut up! I can speak to anyone I want to in the way I want to! SHEILA: No, YOU shut up, bitch! I will knock you cross-eyed if you don't! You were told to stay away from this neighborhood, and it is clear you don't listen! JENNIFER: I don't have to! I can do whatever I want to! Donald Trump says I can! (Out comes Michelle. She glares at her enemy) MICHELLE: I see you were warned and you still do not listen! JENNIFER (screaming): I don't have to listen to you stupid Harpers! I can do whatever the hell I want to! Donald Trump says so! ELLEN: Shut up about Donald Trump! He's USELESS! JENNIFER (angrily): Oh, yeah?! Make me! (Michelle slaps Jennifer in the face) MICHELLE: I said shut up! JENNIFER (howling): You can't hit me! I am protected by the Secret Service! (Once again, she is lying and everyone assembled knows this) DYLAN: The Secret Service wouldn't touch you with a damned barge pole or an oar, unless it was to hit you! (An infuriated Jennifer slugs Dylan hard for that insult, he falls down to the ground. Everyone is angered!) JENNIFER (angrily): God damn it! I told you, Harper, to never speak to me in scorn! You got hit because you would not speak to me in reverence! (While Michelle is helping her son up, Sheila erupts in fury!) SHEILA (exploding): You hurt my twin! You damned cunt! I'll KILL YOU! (Sheila knocks Jennifer to the ground in absolute rage) JENNIFER (wailing, as always when her bullying is stopped): You have no right to hit me! SHEILA: I most certainly do, especially when you hit MY twin brother! JENNIFER: But he insulted me! ME! Jennifer Barrett! The greatest model on the planet! SHEILA: Dyl called it right about you! He stated what you really are! And that is because you ARE an insult! An insult to our intelligence! SAM: You're lucky that I don't have Sheila and Anyssa knock you out cold! I will order you to apologize to Dylan for what you did to him! Now, once and for all, is it true or is it not that you tried to bust up my daughter's marriage to Bryan Forson?! JENNIFER (smirking): I don't have to apologize to him! I am GLAD I hit him! And I will hit him again as much as I want to, because I CAN! As for the other thing, I won't admit anything, but I will NOT deny it! LAHOMA (angrily): So it IS true! You are so damned greedy that you would break up my own daughter's marriage for money?! JENNIFER (sneering): And so what if I did! I can do ANYTHING I want to! I am better than that little snip! SAM (angrily): Don't you DARE speak ill about my daughter! JENNIFER (glaring at Anyssa): You really are gutless, you know that, Forson?! Having your mommy and daddy come to fight your own battles! You really are disgusting! ANYSSA (grabbing her enemy by the front of her disgusting dress and shaking her mercilessly): Calling me gutless, will yuh? (She shoves her down to the ground) That is a big no-no with me! I may look genteel, but I lived in Chicago for a long time, and I certainly know how to scrap! I am FAR tougher than I look, and you damn well know it! And I also was in rodeo for a number of years and I can tame the worse kind of cows! YOU really are a disgusting piece of vermin! Bad enough that you hit MY brother, when he tells you where to go, and believe me, I would love to let Sheila completely have her way and OBLITERATE you for hurting Dylan! You have been told numerous times to stay away from this neighborhood, and out of our lives, and all you do is ignore the restraining orders and scoff at the law anytime you want to! This time, it stops! RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW! I have set in motion an order that will have any police officer that even SEES you around Beacon Hill OR Louisburg Square to arrest you on the spot! Now, GET GOING! JENNIFER (screaming like a brat having been denied a toy): NO! I don't have to! LAHOMA (angrily): Get out of this area and out of my family's lives! JENNIFER: They aren't your family, bitch! (Anyssa slaps Jennifer viciously) ANYSSA: You stupid slut! You do not EVER talk to my mother in that manner! And the Lucases ARE a part of this family! They are as much a part of the Harper family as anyone! JENNIFER (howling): Go to hell! ANYSSA: No, bitch! YOU go to hell! And if you EVER insult my parents again, I swear to God, I will break you in half! Obviously the thrashing that Jacquie gave you meant nothing! The more you annoy my family, the worse it will get! JENNIFER (defiantly): I will not leave you alone! I don't care who you send to beat me up! I will always win! ANYSSA: I see! So you will not take warning eh?! Well, all the worse it will be for you, then! You declared war here, Jennifer, and be warned! We will fight you with everything we have. You want a fight, you will get one! JENNIFER (working herself into a tantrum): I will win! I ALWAYS win! ANYSSA: No, you won't bitch! JENNIFER: What do you mean by that?! (Enter the police) ANYSSA (smiling an acid smile): This! Anytime you show your ugly mug in this neighborhood, we will have the police called and you will be immediately jailed! OFFICER: Are you all right, Mrs. Forson? ANYSSA: I will be, once you get this piece of crap off of my lawn and out of this neighborhood. OFFICER: With pleasure. (he looks at Dylan who is still shaken) What happened to Mr. Harper? ANYSSA: That slut hit my brother. (Jennifer smirks smugly. The cop grabs her and the smirk disappears) DYLAN: I am all right, officer. OFFICER: Don't you worry, Mr. Harper, I will see that she gets hers. MICHELLE: I talked with Dylan, and he has given me the OK to have charges filed against her, and I want to file charges against her, for assaulting my son! JENNIFER (her delusions kicking in and she is screaming): I did not hit him! (again she is lying) I would NEVER do anything that common! I am royalty! Donald Trump loves me! SHEILA: Shut up about Trump, you stupid bitch! He doesn't care about you! He couldn't care LESS about you! He wants to see you DEAD! JENNIFER (exploding): GOD DAMN YOU! HE LOVES ME! I AM HIS PRETTY ONE! (And yet again she continues lying) HE WANTS TO MARRY ME! I WILL BE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MRS. TRUMP THERE EVER WILL BE! OFFICER: Get out of here, Ms. Barrett! JENNIFER: I'll hit you, copper! You're supposed to follow MY orders! (The officer grabs her and handcuffs her. She is taken to the car, and she is screaming again! The car goes off down the street. Jennifer is heard screaming all the way down the street!) SAM: Are you all right, Dylan? DYLAN: I am all right. I am not worried about her. DEREK: Are you all right, Dad? MICHELLE: Your dad will be fine, honey. Next time Jennifer hits him, I swear before God it will be the last time she will ever hit ANYONE! (The group goes back to the house. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Harper Generations episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton Category:Catfight episodes